What now?
by mikesh
Summary: What's going to happen now with Pony and the gang? Sequel to Why did my life have to turn out this way?
1. Chapter 1

First Notice: Here is the sequel to Why did my life have to turn out this way? If you haven't read it, read it first

Second Notice: Since I don't know what the guys' birthdays are in the book I used everyone's real one except Darry's of course.

Guys' birthdays and age:

Two-Bit: May 12

Darry: April 22

Soda: March 17

Pony: December 7

Steve: July 3

Dallas: February 18

Johnny: November 4

Steve and Johnny are 18 will be 19 that year, Dally is 19, Pony is 16, Two-Bit is 20 going on 21 and Darry is 18 going on 19.

March 22, 1967

Johnny's parents have just found out that they both are going to prison. Johnny's mom for five years and his dad for ten years.

"I'm just wondering who's going to look after you," Judge Toby asked Johnny.

"Sir I'm old enough to look after myself," Johnny said.

"Yes but do you have a place to stay," Judge Toby asked.

"I can stay at my house," Johnny said.

"Sir he's going to come live with me," Dally said.

"As nice as that is, you don't have anywhere to live either, so where are you both going to live? You can't live at his house in less you have money to pay the taxes," Judge Toby said.

"They will be living with me your honor," Darry said.

"Are you or are you not trying to support two kids as it is Mr. Curtis," Judge Toby asked.

"Yes I am, but they both are over there so much it's like they live with me anyways," Darry said.

"I see. I will let them live with you only if they don't get in trouble with the cops," Judge Toby said.

"We won't," Johnny said.

"What he said," Dally said.

"Ok," Judge Toby said.

So it was left at that. Johnny went and got his stuff and Dally went and got his too. The reason Dal didn't say they would live at his house is his mom told him he couldn't live with her and her new boyfriend. He didn't like Dal and Dal couldn't stand the guy either. So it worked out, well kind of.

Soda thanked Pam and Steve for paying for another trial and so soon after the first. He told Pam that he'd be down to see them before the baby was born, and once the baby was born.

May

The guys just tried to get their lives back on track after the trial. The two good things came from the trial were Johnny's parents got what they deserved and Dally meet a girl her name is Sherri but she told Dal to call her Cheery. They have been going on since the end of the trial. And the trial took exactly three weeks like Pony's did.

Good? Bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Soda's P.O.V.

Finally! Two days late Melissa Marie Dotsen came into the world today. She was 6 pounds 4 ounces born at 5:00 a.m. Pam was in labor with her for 14 hours! She went into labor on July 21 and had Melissa on the 22, I got the call around 8:00 last night saying that she was in labor. They didn't know how long it would be, so then at 10:00 Steve gave me a call and told me to come up, so I drove up here. Since all I could do was wait Steve came out and gave me the keys to the house and told me he'd call when the baby was born, so I went to their house and fell asleep until I got the phone call. When I saw Pam and Steve I'm not sure who was more tired. Pam looked ready to fall asleep right there as did Steve. I saw my sister, and she is going to be a heart breaker when she gets older. I saw her for about five minutes before the nurse kicked me out. Since Steve and Pam both were so tired I took Steve home so he could get some rest.

I saw Melissa again and wow is Steve going to have his hands full. There'll be guys throwing themselves at her and Steve is going have to beat them off with a stick. Oh since I forgot to tell you Pam and Steve are now married. They got married after Pony's trial. Pam wanted to be married before she got big or so that's what Steve told me. I know there were a lot of times that Steve had to tell Pam she wasn't fat. I felt sorry for him because he got a black eye one time because he tried to tell her how good he thought she looked and she thought he was lying. It will be interesting to see who Melissa takes after. I haven't been with my baby sister for more then a day and I already love her with all my heart. I know she's not my actual sister, but Pam and Steve say that I might as well be.

July 24

Since Pam got out of the hospital today I left to come back home. I'm going to go back up there before school starts. Pam promised me that she'd send a picture of Melissa to me. I'll try to see Melissa as much as I can, but I don't know how often that'll be.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

August 21st

Darry's P.O.V.

I was waiting up for Soda and Pony to come back to the movies when these cops showed up. I thought that something might have happened so I answered the door. He wanted to know where Pony and Soda were. I told him and he told me that he and his partner would wait for them.

When Soda and Pony were coming up to the house they saw a police car in front of their house. They thought maybe something happened to Darry, so they went in and were in for a surprise that the cops were for them.

"Are you Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis," The first cop asked.

"Yeah. What can we help you with," Soda asked.

"You can turn around and shut up right now," The second cop said while shoving Soda up against the wall.

"What are you doing," Darry asked.

"Arresting these two murders," The first cop said while shoving Pony against the door.

"Who do you think they murdered," Darry asked.

"We know they murdered Pam and Steve Dotsen," The first cop said.

"WHAT? Pam and Steve are dead? What about the baby," Soda asked.

"You should know what happened. Now come on," The cop holding Soda said pulling him roughly out of the house.

"I didn't kill anyone! They're like family to me," Soda said.

"That's what they all say," The first cop said.

The cops shoved both Soda and Pony into their car and drove down to the police station. Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit and Dal all heard the commotion and came running over to the Curtis's place.

"What's going on," Johnny asked.

"They just arrested Pony and Soda for murder," Darry said.

"WHAT," yelled four very confused guys.

"They think they murdered Pam and Steve Dotsen," Darry said.

"They would never do anything like that," Two-Bit said.

"Yeah I know, but we have to go prove to the cops that they didn't," Darry said and with that they all headed down to the station.

**Station**

Once they got to the station, the cops put Pony and Soda in different rooms.

Interrogation room with Soda

"Where were you Friday August 19th around 8:30 p.m.," asked Josh who was the first cop.

"I was working at the gas station," Soda said.

"That's kind of late to be working isn't it," Josh asked.

"No there was a car that my boss wanted to get done, so we stayed late to get it done," Soda said.

"Who was all there," Josh asked.

"My boss, Steve and me," Soda said.

"What's your boss's name and who's this Steve fellow," Josh asked.

"Steve is a really good friend of my and Cory is my boss's name," Soda said.

"What time did you leave work," Josh asked.

"We left around nine. Went home showered and changed then we headed over to the drive in theater," Soda said.

"What time did you get to the theater," Josh asked.

"Around ten," Soda said.

"It takes you an hour to get home and then to the theater," Josh asked.

"Yeah. It takes ten to 20 minutes to get home and then another ten to 20 to get to the theater," Soda said.

"And where were you tonight around 7:30," Josh asked.

"At my house," Soda said.

"Are you sure," Josh asked.

"Yes I was there with my two brothers and friends," Soda asked.

"And what time did you leave and where did you go," Josh asked.

"We left around nine. And went to the movie theater," Soda asked.

"Do you ever not hang out with your friends," Josh asked.

"Yes I go places without them, but we're friends. What happened to them," Soda asked starting to get mad that he was asking stupid questions.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. Now I'll be right back," Josh said and with that he left to go talk to his partner.

AN: Just to let you know it's now Sunday

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: In the other room Tom the other cop was integrating Pony.

"Where were you Friday August 19th around 8:30 p.m.," asked Tom.

"I was at the lot," Pony said.

"What's the lot," Tom asked.

"It's where my friends and I hang out sometimes," Pony said.

"Who were you with," Tom asked.

"Dal and Johnny," Pony said.

"Who are Johnny and Dal," Tom asked.

"Johnny is a really good friend of my and Dal's another friend of mine," Pony said.

"What time did you leave the lot," Tom asked.

"We left around nine. We went over to Two-Bits' and then we went to the drive in theater with my brother Soda. What happened," Pony asked.

"I can't tell you right now. What time did you get to the theater," Tom asked.

"Around ten," Pony said seeing that he wasn't going to get his answer.

"It takes you an hour to get to your friend's and then to the theater," Tom asked.

"No, but Two-Bit was talking to his girlfriend and trying to get her to come with us," Pony said.

"And where were you tonight around 7:30," Tom asked.

"At my house," Pony said.

"Are you sure," Tom asked.

"Yes I was there with my two brothers and friends," Pony asked.

"And what time did you leave and where did you go," Tom asked.

"We left around nine. And went to the movie theater," Pony asked.

"Do you ever not hang out with your friends," Tom asked.

"I hang out with them every day. So no I usually go somewhere with at least one person," Pony said upset because of the stupid questions.

"Ok I'll be right back." Tom said and with that he left to go talk to his partner.

Both Tom and Josh concluded that they needed to talk to the others. Tom went to go to the front and saw that they were already waiting.

"When can I see my brothers," Darry asked.

"In a little bit we need to ask you guys some questions," Josh said.

"What do you need to know," Darry asked.

"Have your brothers left town since Friday," Josh asked.

"No. Soda hasn't been anywhere since last month and Pony hasn't been out of town since the end of his trial," Darry said.

"Are you sure," Josh asked.

"Yes. Soda's car doesn't work and the guys won't let him borrow theirs." Darry said.

"How do you know that he didn't use your car," Josh asked.

"Because I had mine with me," Darry said.

"Then how do you know that he hasn't been out of town? And where were you," Josh asked.

"I was with my girlfriend who came down to see me and he has to tell me if he's leaving town. He wouldn't leave without telling me," Darry said.

"Where is your girlfriend now," Josh asked.

"She went home today," Darry said.

"She came down for two days," Josh asked not believing Darry.

"No she came down on Tuesday and then left today," Darry said.

"Is there anyway we can get a hold of her," Josh asked.

"Yeah her number is 785-5596," Darry said.

"Ok thanks I'll go call her," Josh said.

"I wouldn't call until tomorrow. She didn't leave until noon, so she might not be home yet," Darry said.

"Then you and your brothers are going to sit in jail until tomorrow. And your friends are going to come answer some questions for us," Tom said.

So they took all the guys into different rooms to talk to them. All the guys told them the same thing. Since Pony and Soda were the only two people they had, they put them and Darry in jail. Darry until they could make sure that he was in fact with his girlfriend. And the boys until they got something that didn't point the finger at them.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Two days after Pony and Soda got arrested that they released.

"Did you find the killer," Soda asked.

"Yeah it seems that it was a drug thing gone wrong," Josh said.

"They don't do drugs," Soda said.

"Well they must. It was some drug dealer that had two of his men kill them," Josh said.

"Then why did they leave Melissa," Soda asked confused.

"You know their daughter," Tom asked.

"Yeah she's my sister," Soda said.

"What," Josh asked confused.

"She's not really my sister, but I lived with Pam and Steve for a couple of months, so they told me that they considered me Melissa's older brother," Soda said.

"I see," Josh said.

"You may go now," Josh said.

"Will you tell us what happened first," Soda asked.

"Ok boy you deserve to know that much let's go into my office," Josh said and they all walked in there.

"You know how Steve worked for his dad," Josh asked directing the question to Soda.

"I thought he helped his dad," Soda said.

"Well he works and helps his dad. It seems that last Friday Steve went home and didn't bother to show up on Saturday to help his dad," Josh said.

"Where was Pam and Melissa during all this," Soda asked.

"They were out of town seeing her parents. He couldn't go because they have some fair coming up that they needed to finish some cravings for," Josh said.

"Oh," Soda said.

"Well he was just about to send someone to go check on Steve when he called saying that he forgot that he promised a friend that he'd help him out so he couldn't make it. We found out that it was just a recording they made him do just before they killed him. Well Pam and Melissa came home late Sunday night and saw that Steve was laying on the couch supposedly sleeping or something. Well the people that killed him were waiting for her. They killed her too. They would have killed the baby but Steve's father who was really worried because he didn't show up sent someone to the house. They scared off the two people that were there. Found the baby screaming her head off is what he said," Josh said.

"So what happens now to Melissa," Soda asked.

"She'll go with her grandfather," Josh said.

"Ok," Soda said getting up.

No one said a word as Pony and Soda walked out of the police station. Both of them caught up in their own thoughts. Soda couldn't believe that they had been murdered over something stupid as drugs. He didn't even know that they had done them like the autotrophy had shown. Darry wasn't there to take them home since they didn't call either did the cops.

All the guys were shocked when Soda and Pony walked into the house.

"What, break out," Steve asked.

"No we were let out," Soda said.

"Why," Dal asked.

"Because they found the real killers," Pony said.

"So who were they," Two-Bit asked.

"Some people who worked for a drug dealer," Soda said.

"Did you know that they did drugs," Darry asked.

"No I don't think they do. I think it was either a big mistake or something from the past. I don't know. The autopsy showed that they didn't have drugs in their system at the time of their death. Like I said I think it was all a big mistake" Soda said

"Hmm," Darry said just leaving it at that.

That night the whole gang ate at the Curtis's. In celebration of Pony and Soda getting out of jail Darry made chocolate cake. One thing Pony was starting to notice about Dar was that he was a really good cook and he seemed to love to cook. But he wasn't going to ask Dar about it.


End file.
